


The Pull

by Niramisa



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Language, Light Bondage, Vegeta is an ass as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niramisa/pseuds/Niramisa
Summary: there's someone new on Earth. Piccolo seems to be unnaturally drawn to her.





	The Pull

It was an unusually hot morning, sweat rolled down Gohan’s face and back as he endured yet another training session with Piccolo as they jetted across the sky, throwing energy blasts, punches and kicks. The afternoon rolled in and the sun beat down making the air humid and heavy. Even the breeze was hot.

“Can we take a break now, Mister Piccolo?” Gohan asked between pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Piccolo didn’t answer right away, he looked at the young boy, panting with his clothes soaked in perspiration. They had been training non-stop since 6 a.m. that morning and Gohan had more chores to do when he got home.

“Alright.” he said, looking away into the distance, a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. He noticed the waves of heat dancing in the dirt.

The Saiyan smiled brightly and jumped in the air before flying to the lake nearby, closely followed by his master. The two had come to the lake multiple times over the year. The water was always cool and it was quiet save the sounds of nature. This time was no different except there was someone there when they arrived. Sitting atop a big boulder in the center of the lake cross-legged in a sports bra and dark, loose sweat pants was what looked like a woman... with hairless paws for feet. Her tan skin glistened from the thin layer of sweat covering her body. Thick, curly, brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders moving only slightly as she breathed slow and deep. She was meditating. Both master and apprentice starred, surprised someone besides them knew of this place and that they didn’t feel any Ki from her. Piccolo wondered how long she had been here in this isolated area of the forest without their knowing.

Gohan, succumbing to curiosity rather than surprise, slowly floated over to her to get a closer look at her. He noticed she had claws, pointed ears hidden under her hair and a long tail with a tuft of fur on the end that she rested by her side.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” she said making Gohan jump a little. He blushed and apologized. She gave a breathy chuckle, “It’s alright.” she told him as she opened her eyes. They were a bright green, like some of the leaves on the trees around them. “What’s your name, little one?”

“I’m Gohan and that’s my master, Piccolo.” he pointed towards the tall green creature in a purple gi. The male looked like he could snap a tree in half, he was ripped. ‘Oh, my… look at all those muscles!’ she thought, her cheeks lightly dusted and almost shamelessly checking him out. Melody waved at him with a small smile but he just stared with his arms crossed. It made her laugh a little.

“I’m Melody.” she said. She held out her hand and gave a toothy smile, showing off her fangs.

Gohan shook her hand and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Melody.” and flew high up only to let himself drop into the lake with a huge splash.

Finally paying attention, Piccolo saw Gohan playing around in the water and decided to meditate by the lake's edge. He found himself thinking of Melody, however. She seemed familiar somehow. He wondered what she was, where she came from, how well she fought, maybe she could be a potential ally, and how her legs would feel wrapped around his --’Woah, what the hell!?’. His eyes snapped open and a deep blush spread across his face, thankfully Melody and Gohan didn’t notice.

“Um, Miss Melody, is it ok if I ask what you are?” Gohan interrupted his thoughts. Piccolo listened intently, closing his eyes again. Hopefully fooling the two into thinking he was still meditating and not eavesdropping.

“Sure, Gohan, I’m Pantherian.” Melody saw the confused look on Gohan’s face and decided to elaborate, “I guess the closest I could get to explaining my race to you would be a hybrid of feline and woman but I’m the only “lion”, we are all unique in our appearance. We are the best warriors where I'm from.” Melody explained.

“Where are you from?”

“My planet has no official name, however, the foreign people who live there call it Purgatory. It’s a green and blue planet at the edge of the multiverse.”

“Woah, that sounds so cool.” he said all starry-eyed. “What’s it like? Are the people there strong?” Piccolo’s ears burned with embarrassment and shame at how much he strained to hear their conversation. He didn’t know why but he wanted to know more about her, however, there was no way he would ask her himself.

“It’s a hot and humid planet, with two suns and one moon. It’s covered in jungles, rivers, and lakes home to wild, beautiful creatures. Under its surface are many vast caves and tunnels, where many types of creatures of the dark like to dwell, but of all creatures on my planet, my race dominates them all. And yes we are very strong, long ago we would hold annual combat tournaments with the Saiyans of the seventh universe. But of course, that doesn’t happen anymore. When Frieza destroyed the Saiyan planet he did so to my planet next.” The three warriors were silent for a while until Melody continued with a sad smile and a far off look. “I was here when it happened, exploring as a young girl.”

“I’m sorry.” Gohan said softly.

“It’s alright, little one. It was a long time ago.” she looked up and noticed it was approaching noon. “I should get going, I have to catch breakfast.” Melody said as she stood from her place on the boulder.

“Wait,” Gohan called out to her, “will you be coming back?”

“Maybe, why?” she asked with a smile.

Gohan suddenly looked very bashful with his nose and eyes peeking above the water. “Well, um, I thought you could, um, tell me more about Purgatory and the tournaments. If you don’t mind?”

Melody laughed softly, “Sure, Gohan. I’ll come back here before sunset.”

Gohan’s face split into a wide smile and he giggled as he and Melody waved to each other. Melody lept from the bolder to the edge of the water, next to Piccolo, they looked at each other and Melody smiled soft and slow. “Goodbye, Piccolo.” she said.

His name rolling off her tongue sent involuntary shivers down his spine, Piccolo averted his eyes with a light blush and grunted his reply. Melody quietly made her way to the forest’s edge, lept into the trees and disappeared.

Gohan splashed around for a few minutes more before Piccolo decided that was enough and they should get back to training. Gohan reluctantly got out of the water.

 

Melody sat quietly behind a bush watching a small creature from the shadows. It was nibbling on some grass beneath an oak tree. The creature occasionally picked its head up to look around and twitch its nose in the air. Melody waited still and patient until it continued to nibble and the moment it blinked, she shot out from behind the bush and grabbed the creature in her teeth. She crushed it instantly. After skinning it, she cooked it over a small fire and had what she described as a delicious breakfast. Melody went through the day practicing her combat, meditating, exploring and catching small animals that she would later eat. Before she knew it, she had traveled nearly thirty miles on foot and the sky had darkened some. She remembered her conversation with Gohan and made her way back to the peaceful lake, racing through the trees. Melody made it back in only a few minutes but Gohan was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to wait.

She picked a large tree that seemed to touch the sky and started to climb it, going as high up as the branches would allow, she lounged comfortably. Melody looked up at the sky and the brightly colored stars that were starting to show. She studied the dark contrast of the sky to the bright stars. Soon her mind drifted from dark blue to emerald green and flashes of pink, to slick, hard skin, pointed ears and--

“Hi, Miss Melody!” Gohan shouted from the boulder in the lake making her jump a little. He smiled and waved to Melody, Piccolo walked out of the treeline and just looked up and crossed his arms. Melody blushed, ‘that was inappropriate.’ she thought before waving back.

Gohan lept into the air and flew up to her. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Stargazing. I think the sky's prettiest this time of day, don't you?” Melody asked as she looked back up at the stars. Gohan looked up as well and stared and the twinkling little specks in the sky with awe. Melody turned to find Piccolo floating in mid-air staring at her, again. She turned fully, letting her face be lit up by the moonlight. He saw flecks of yellow and gold dance in her green eyes. He almost forgot where he was. His arms loosened and dropped to his sides.

“Hello Piccolo, would you like to join us?” Melody asked before moving to make room for him on the branch as well.

Piccolo hesitated but sat down and looked at the sky. He tried to focus on the stars but he could feel Melody’s eyes on him, they seemed to burn through his very being. Melody could smell something but she couldn’t place it, she closed her eyes and tried to place it. ‘Basil? Berries?’ she guessed. Finally, it changed something she's never smelled before mixed with apples, it was mouth-wateringly delicious.

“W-What are you doing?” Piccolo asked, his face aflame, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in at the moment. When she opened her eyes, she was leaning over with her nose pressed against his collarbone. She jumped back, nearly falling off the branch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was doing that.” she looked away embarrassed. “There's was this scent, well I guess it was your scent, but it was... incredible.”

“My scent?” Piccolo asked as he smelt his forearm.

“Yes, I have an acute sense of smell as well as sight and hearing. I don’t know why I didn’t smell it before but it’s really strong right now.” Melody touched her forehead, “It’s a little overwhelming actually.” she paused a moment to think but found it too difficult to keep a straight line of thought. This seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t remember why. Melody gave up, she couldn’t think straight with this scent surrounding her, she’d try and remember in the morning.

“Are you alright, Miss Melody?” Gohan asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, Gohan, I just need to get some rest.” she said.

  
Piccolo and Gohan nodded and took off. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Gohan called out. Melody waved and laid down on the branch. It didn’t take long after for her to fall into a deep sleep.

“She’s really nice. Do you think she’d spar with us?” Gohan asked his master.

“Maybe.” was all he said before they headed home. Meanwhile, Piccolo had to actively keep her off his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about how green her eyes were and the way she looked at him sent a shiver down his spine. He would have to meditate on this.

 

 

_Melody could not see. It was like she was engulfed in the purest of darkness, but she felt unafraid, safe even. She heard a voice whisper,_

_‘Melody.’_

_She looked around but she could see no one there but herself._

_‘Who is there?’ she called out to the void._

_‘Melody.’ the voice whispered again_

_‘Who are you?’ she demanded_

_‘My child, my beautiful girl.’_

_‘... Mother?’_

_‘My fierce girl.’_

_Suddenly a small ball of light flashed into existence, it glowed against the darkness. Whips of bright smoke wrapped around it. Covering it like clouds in front of the sun._

_‘Mother is that you?’_

_The luminous sphere shook and morphed. It grew long arms and legs, a head with long curly hair and wide green eyes._

_‘Mother!’ Melody shouted as she floated over to hug her glowing mother._  
  
_‘Melody, my child, you have found it.’_

_‘Found what mother?’_

_‘You can begin our race anew. Form the bond, save our kind. He is yours.’_

_‘Who?’ Melody asked but her mother had already started to float away, fading into the tenebrous void._

_‘Mother wait, bond with who?’_

“Wait!” Melody shouted as her hand shot out to the sky. She blinked and sat up on her branch, it was dawn. Melody took to the air from her branch and headed for the lake from yesterday. She had really started to like the spot, it was quiet, calm and it reminded her of the lake near her home. On the way, she thought about her dream.

‘Who was she talking about?’ she wondered.

Melody landed on the boulder in the center of the water and contemplated further while she meditated on her rock. After hours of internally going in circles, a light breeze passed her nose bringing a faint scent with it.

“Apples?” she whispered to herself, then it clicked. It was the same scent from last night, “Hello, Piccolo.” she called out.

Piccolo didn’t answer right away, stunned that she knew he was there even though he had suppressed his Ki. ‘Did she smell me?’ he thought to himself. Melody opened her right eye to look at him hovering above her, he wore a white turban and cape with sharp shoulder pads over his gi, “You alright up there?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied. Piccolo drifted down slowly in front of her. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

“I could leave if you--.”

“No,” he interrupted, “you can stay.”

Melody smiled and closed her eyes once more. “Thank you.” She sat and waited a few moments, for him to settle beside her but nothing happened. Melody opened her eyes again to find Piccolo still floating in front of her, rubbing his neck. “Did you come to meditate too?”

“Y-yes.”

“Come on then.” Melody said as she patted the free area of rock behind her. Piccolo awkwardly sat down and said, “Gohan was worried about you.”

“Please tell him I'm fine. I think the heat got to me.” Melody said then went back to her task, trying to wrap her head around what her mother was trying to tell her. Piccolo grunted.

As she let her mind drift, she caught images of her mother and Purrgatory. The vibrant forest flowers, plants, and fruits that grew all over her planet, the sounds of the birds, the warmth of its two suns and the scent of roasting meat. A memory began to play in her mind.

Melody was seventeen years old and trekking through the west side of the Vanduo Forest, she came upon a waterfall much like the one she was sitting by now. She ran and jumped in, reveling in the coolness compared to the humid air. Melody came up for a big gulp of air and dived back down. The bottom of the waterfall was deeper than it looked, home to schools of colorful fish and red turtle-like creatures with two heads and spiky shells, Melody grabbed hold of one as it swam by letting it take her around underwater. By the time she came back to the surface, there was a tall, brown tree-like creature with orange moss growing on its skin, bending its long neck to take a sip of water at the edge of the waterfall. The creature’s green, bushy fur swayed in the soft breeze, she swam closer and made chirping sounds, the animal picked up its head and returned the call and went back to drinking. Melody smiled and something bumped into her from behind, she turned and there was a small, green apple floating in the water next to her.

Melody opened her eyes and noticed it was nearly midday. She also noticed Piccolo was gone. ‘That apple wasn’t there before.’ she thought, ‘Apples don’t even grow back home. It must be connected to something… maybe the person that mother was talking about. But the only person I could think of is-’

“Melody!” a voice called out, interrupting her thoughts, it was Gohan. “Hello, Miss Melody.” he said from the sky, “Oh, were you meditating?”

“Don’t worry I was finished, little one.”

“Oh, ok. Well, I’m going to meet Piccolo to start training for today. Do you wanna come and watch?”

“Sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” she said.

  


  
Walking through the woods towards the area Gohan had specified, Melody wonder just how Piccolo could be connected to everything. As she came upon the forest’s edge an energy ball whizzed by her head. “Hey! Be careful, you’ll hurt someone!” she shouted from the tree line. Her sudden shout caused Gohan and Piccolo to freeze, blankly staring at her from their places in the sky. Melody noticed neither of them was clothed above the waist. Gohan blinked and rubbed his neck, apologizing. While Piccolo just stared with a furrowed brow. Melody had to concentrate on not blatantly ogling Piccolo’s chest.

‘That’s the second time she snuck up on us.’ Piccolo thought. “How do you keep doing that?” he asked from the sky.

“Doing what?” Melody asked

“You’ve gotten close, twice now, without us noticing. Even if you suppressed your Ki, we would still be able to notice from this distance.”

Melody laughed a little, “Piccolo,” she said, “I’m an Apex predator, you’re not supposed to notice. If you were able to sense me nearby I wouldn’t eat and neither would my clan.”

“Wow Miss Melody, you’re amazing!” Gohan shouted, then started spouting question after question. Melody did her best to keep up before Piccolo got annoyed.

“Enough. Why are you here anyway?” he shouted.

“I asked Melody to come and watch us train.” Gohan explained

“... Fine, just don’t get in the way.”

“Don't worry, you won’t even notice I'm here. I’ll be over there.” Melody said, pointing to a spot of grass by a weirdly shaped tree behind her then proceeded to walk over, her tail swaying in time with her hips. Piccolo’s eyes seemed to be fixed on the motion and curves of her body.

“-colo? Mister Piccolo!” Gohan said louder. Piccolo blinked and turned to his disciple.

“What?” Piccolo asked with his usual scowl in place.

“T-Training?”

Piccolo blinked, “Right, let’s start again.”

Melody watched as her friends descended and got into their stances. Piccolo gave Gohan the instructions again and they began, each throwing punches and kicks. Gohan was pretty impressive for a child, Piccolo, on the other hand, was graceful in his power. It was like he was born to fight. He reminded her of the mentors back home, patient, perceptive, clear and pushed you to your limit every day. The heat of the day had them sweating, Melody watched a droplet roll down Piccolo’s neck. She felt a subtle warmth spread through her body as she followed the drop of sweat through the dips and ridges of this abdomen, felt goosebumps rise on her skin as she watched his limbs move with precision and grace, his muscles shifting. Her breathing picked up a little. His hands were big, and his claws were sharp, like his teeth. Melody got a peek at them whenever he talked. She sat there wondering just how sharp they were, how thick his skin was, would it give under the pressure of her own fangs. Piccolo was looking at her with an intense gaze. Melody felt her cheeks get warmer, she looked away. ‘Great. embarrass yourself, Melody, that’s attractive.’ she thought, 'well he's definitely the one mother was talking about.’ quickly getting frustrated with herself. Melody decided she would just focus on Gohan’s training.

Piccolo was trying very, very hard not to notice every time she shifted or sighed, honestly, he was. He was just failing at it, very badly, especially when she started to get red and squirm. It wouldn’t have been a problem if every time he did, he didn’t get hit. But he did, so it was. He was quickly getting frustrated. ‘Why can’t I focus!?’ he shouted in his mind. Piccolo was so caught up in his thoughts and frustration that he wasn’t paying attention to his fight with Gohan, he had no idea a ki blast was headed right for his head. He didn’t even have time to block it. There was a loud smack, Piccolo staggered and fell onto his back. Gohan and Melody rushed over to him, blood leaked out of his temple. Melody ripped a scrap of fabric from her pants and pressed it to Piccolo’s head. Gohan stood there gripping the bottom of his gi, his eyes starting to water. “I didn’t mean to.” he said.

“It’s okay Gohan, it was an accident. He’ll be fine we just have to patch him up.” Melody said, trying to reassure him. Gohan wiped his eyes but didn’t look convinced. After a moment she noticed the bleeding had stopped so she ripped another piece and wrapped it around Piccolo’s head. “Help me get him up.” she and Gohan lifted him onto her back. “Is your house nearby?” she asked. Gohan nodded and started to fly off. Melody slowly lifted off the ground and they both took off at an incredible pace. The three of them arrived at a small white house in only a few minutes. She descended slowly as not to jostle Piccolo and his possible concussion. “Hurry, get a first-aid kit and some water.”

Gohan ran into the house and came back out with a small box and a glass of water seconds later. Melody took out bandages, alcohol pads and gauze, she patched him up and sprinkled some of the water onto Piccolo’s face. His brows twitched and furrowed before he opened his eyes.

“What happened?” he asked

“You were knocked unconscious. Here drink this.” Piccolo slowly too the cup with shaky hands. “Can you move?” He nodded and touched the bandage on his head. He tried to stand but fell to his knees. If Melody didn’t catch him, he would’ve fallen on his face. She set him against the tree again. “You should rest for a few days.”

“I’m fine.”

“You're not fine, you have a concussion.”

Piccolo opened his mouth to reply but suddenly a woman came rushing out of the house looking very upset. “What is going on here?” she demanded

“Mom!” Gohan shouted and ran to her hugging her legs and sniffling.

“There was an accident during their training session today.” Melody explained

“Who are you?” the woman asked

“My name is Melody. Do you mind if he rests inside for a while, he has a concussion.”

The woman paused to think, she looked at the bandages on Piccolo’s head. “Fine, but just for a bit and don’t get blood on my floors.” she said as she turned and headed towards the house, checking Gohan over every step of the way. “And my name is Chichi by the way.” she called out before she disappeared around the doorway.

Melody helped Piccolo to his feet despite his grumbled protests, they made their way inside and sat down on the couch. “Do you live alone, Piccolo?” Melody asked, “Is there anyone who can help you?”

“No.” he told her

“Ok then, it looks like you’ll be coming home with me.” she said

“Wh-what?” he sputtered, nearly choking on his water. he tried to sit up but she put a hand on his chest keeping him on the couch. He flushed a nice shade of red.

“Just for the night, at least. if you can walk around by morning without falling then you can do as you please. Although I will be checking up on you.” they spent an hour there, Piccolo resting, Melody chatting with chichi and checking on Piccolo every 10 minutes. “Thank you for letting me bring him inside. Could you let Gohan know that we’re leaving? If he wants to say goodbye he can.” Melody said.

“No problem Melody, thank you for looking after my son. And I may not like that beast but Gohan cares a great deal for him so I can’t just let him die.” she replied. Melody laughed and made her way over to Piccolo.

Chichi retrieved Gohan and he said his goodbye with misty eyes. “He’ll be fine Gohan, really. He just needs rest. If you wanna visit him, he’ll be in a small cabin about fifteen minutes that way.” Melody pointed in the direction towards the kitchen. “Remember to fly though, if you walk it’ll take a lot longer.”

Gohan rubbed his eyes and nodded. He and Melody hugged before she took Piccolo by the arm and left the Son residence. Melody put his arm around her shoulders and they flew slowly to her cabin. They both ignored the blush that crept onto their cheeks. She asked him questions on the way to keep him awake just in case. Melody put him down on the couch near the back wall of the cabin and asked, “Do you want anything?”

“Water.”

“Comin up.” Melody made two mugs of hot water. They sat in the living room and sipped their drinks in silence. After a few minutes, Piccolo spoke up.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked

“Doing what?”

“Helping me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Piccolo just stared into his cup. “Do you mind if I ask you something?” she asked.

“What?”

“That ki blast was an easy dodge, but you let it hit you. Why?”

Piccolo averted his eyes, “... I got distracted.”

“By what?”

“None of your business!” he shouted, immediately regretting it not only because it caused him to wince due to a dull throb in his head but also because Melody’s face changed from concern to exasperation. It soon changed back however as she pressed her hand to his forehead.

“You’re starting to get a fever, there's only one bed so you'll have to sleep with me. We also have to change your bandages in the morning.”

“I’ll be fine here.” Piccolo said blushing furiously.

Melody giggled “this is the bed.” she said and brought him a pillow. Piccolo helped her open the pull-out couch and they both fell quietly to sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Melody woke slowly. Her pillow was warm and comfortable, so comfortable she almost didn’t notice that it was moving. A gentle rise and fall, Melody opened her eyes and found herself curled up against Piccolo with her head on his chest. She turned completely red and thanked whatever god this planet had that Piccolo seemed to still be asleep. Slowly, she tried to detach herself but his arm tightened around her. ‘When did his arm get there!?’ she thought. She tried to move again and his other arm came around to hold her even closer. Melody lay there frozen and completely flustered. ‘What do I do? Do I wake him or wait?’

The sun was nearly up and Piccolo still had a slight concussion so she decided to just wait until he would awaken. ‘It shouldn’t be long, he and Gohan probably train early.’. As if on cue, Piccolo started to stir. Melody panicked and closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. She kept her breathing even and slow.

Piccolo slowly opened his eyes and noticed a small weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Melody resting quietly in his arms. His face lit up immediately and his heart sped up. Piccolo carefully held her close, something that made his skin tingle, and he slowly turned over. He lifted himself onto his elbows and noticed a light blush on her cheeks. He remembered what she told him about his scent, how it was overwhelmed her, it made him wonder what she smelled like. Before he could think better off it, he lowered his head and lightly pressed his nose to her crown then breathed in. ‘Cinnamon… and something underneath?’ he stayed for a moment, trying to figure it out. Whatever it was, it made him swallow and a warmth spread through him.

“Piccolo?” Melody whispered.

Piccolo flinched and started panicking, he quickly tried to stand but Melody wrapped her arms around his torso. “It's alright, it's alright.” She said, trying to calm him. Panic want good for a concussion. “Just close your eyes and breathe.”

Piccolo reluctantly did so, the panic went away but he couldn’t stop panting. His arms started to tremble, the more her scent engulfed him. Melody spread her fingers and started to run her hands along his back. Piccolo's arms gave out and he softly fell onto her with a grunt. The aroma surrounded him like a fog.

“what is this?” he asked with a strained voice.

“Whats happening?”

“I can’t-- I can't get up.” he panted.

That's when Melody smelled it, a heavy scent that made her gasp and her knees weak. A growl forced its way out of her throat that made Piccolo shiver. Melody’s hands gripped his gi so tight her knuckles turned white. ‘Shit, he can smell my pheromones!’ she carefully but quickly turned him back over and ran to the other side of the cabin. “Don’t move,” she said when she saw Piccolo turnnonto his side, “the feeling should pass in a few minutes.”

That minute felt like an eternity for Piccolo, his skin was on fire, his limbs were weak, his heart was pounding and he couldn’t get a grip on his breathing but eventually it did pass and he was able to sit up. “What was that?” he asked, hand pressed to his forehead.

“... It was my pheromones.”

“Pheromones?”

“It’s to attract suitable mates.”

“Mates?”

“... Bondmates. Look, don’t worry about it. How’s your head?”

“... Better. Your pheromones, do they interfere with the mind?”

“Not that I know of. Why?” Piccolo didn’t answer. “Have you been having trouble thinking?” again no answer, he just closed his eyes. Melody sighed, “Can you stand?” she asked.

Piccolo cautiously got to his feet and took a few steps. There was a dull throbbing in his head but overall he felt alright. “Yeah,” he stretched his neck, “I heal faster than most so I’ll be fine.” he pulled off his bandages and sure enough, his wound had almost completely healed.

“Alright, you can go if you really want to.”

Piccolo took a step towards the door before Melody continued, “do you want some water before you go?”

“No.” he replied and then he left.

Piccolo headed to Kami’s Lookout. When he got there, a small man with a turban approached him. “Welcome, young kami.” Piccolo walked away ignoring the man’s greeting, he had told Mr. Popo, repeatedly, not to call him that. He chose one of the lookout towers and flew to the top to sit.

Piccolo heard faint taps from behind him, slowly getting closer. “I see you’re feeling better.”

“What do you want?” Piccolo asked, irritated.

“Just making conversation.” Kami calmly replied.

“Well don’t, I'm trying to concentrate.” 

“I take it things did not go well with your new friend.”

“You were spying on me!?”

“Merely keeping an eye on the girl.”

“For what?” 

Kami looked at piccolo for a moment, slightly confused. “I guess you didn’t retain that memory then.”

Piccolo stood and turned towards the guardian. “What memory?” he asked slowly.

“Many centuries ago, one of her kind came to Namek looking for something.”

“... for what?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough anyhow.” and with that he slowly ambled away.

“Stupid, old man.” piccolo mumbled and went back to his task of meditating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen DB or DBZ in a very long time. I'm literally making this up as I go. also i took the word Pantherian from the scientific names of lions, tigers, leopards and jaguars


End file.
